This invention relates to the content copy control.
With regard to this technical field, JP-A-2002-319227 describes the problem how to “improve the convenience of the operation in which the information permitted to copy only for one generation (“copy one generation”) is recorded by being rewritten into the information prohibiting any further copy (“copy no more”)” and proposes a solution in which one-generation copy is permitted for a predetermined time after recording (“copy one generation”) so that any portion for which recording is suspended due to a recording fault may be complemented. Also, two identical streams are recorded on a medium, one used for normal viewing and the other moved to and held in another medium as required.”